Mistletoe
by LokiGirl
Summary: (One-shot) Christmas party at Loki's house and Heimdall has a plan.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, anime or manga. Really! I'm a college student, so I'm not rich.

* * *

**Mistletoe  
**By LokiGirl

Heimdall was in a bad mood as he sullenly walked down the snow covered sidewalk. He had just seen Loki shopping alongside Mayura looking all together too happy considering the weather... it was snowing after all. That and he hadn't tried to kill the ever annoying trickster god in weeks. "Why did Odin have to call back his mandate to kill Loki?" he muttered to himself, scowling. Angrily he kicked at the innocent snow on the ground. "He's forgiven by some mysterious whim and I'm still, still... like this!" he wanted to scream to the world—to Odin. It wasn't fair, and that was the crux of his bad mood. Loki, his arch enemy... the one that had committed sin after sin was gallivanting as an eight year because he wanted to while he, HE, the Guardian of Bifrost, was trapped within the body of a midget.

Not looking at anything in particular, Heimdall's attention was drawn by the televisions in a local 'off' store. Not that he had any particular interest in the silly television programs humans considered entertainment, but the current scene had caught his attention. Heimdall's eyes shined brightly as a wicked smiled appeared on his face. He knew of the perfect plan to... Heimdall began to chuckle ...embarrass Loki, or at least cash in big. And with the way Freyr tended to shop, having money of his own was generally a good idea. With a bounce in his step, Heimdall began to walk home, making several necessary stops along the way.

Arriving back at the Midgard apartment he shared with Freyr, Heimdall had only one last thing to do: get invited (by any means necessary) to the party Loki's mortal had convinced him into having. He wasn't worried however. He was rather confident that Freyr would have gotten himself invited, being his holiday—along with the fact that his precious Yamato Nadeshiko would be there. And if Freyr was invited, Heimdall was pretty confidant that he would be dragged to Loki's party whether he wanted to go or not.

Ж

"But Heimdall... it's Freyr's big big holiday! Heimdall has to go!" insisted Freyr, dragging Heimdall out the door by his shirt. Heimdall sighed as he was expected to, although plastered on his face was a grin.

Ж

It was hours later and most of the food had been consumed by Gullinbursti, Narugami, Freyr, or Fenrir. To say the least, there had been quite a fight for the last tray of sandwiches. Heimdall chuckled as he remembered that particular event. It had taken Loki a good hour of talking before his mortal had stopped asking if she could take a picture and prove to her math teacher that she could get an A in math.

They're bellies full, all the gods found on Midgard, Loki's two son's, a shikigami, and one out of place mortal girl were drinking hot chocolate while watching a marathon of Christmas specials. "I'm going to get some cookies, would any one else like some?" asked Loki, getting up for the sofa. He didn't particularly like the story about Jack Frost that they were currently watching. Something about too much snow and ice...

"Reiya would like some."

"That would be nice Loki-sama," replied the Norns smiling, knowing exactly why Loki wanted to go fetch snacks now.

"Sure," commented Freyr, not even turning his head away from the television,

"And some milk too? Can't eat cookies without milk," added Narugami, looking rather expectant for some reason.

Loki sighed. "I'll help you Loki-kun!" volunteered Mayura happily, reaching the archway at the same time Loki did.

"Stop," commanded Heimdall, turning around to stare at the couple under the archway.

"What is it Kasumi-kun?" asked Mayura confused. "We were just going to the kitchen." Meanwhile Loki narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Heimdall. He had to be planning something was his only thought.

"Look up," he said pointing towards the ceiling. Tilting their heads up, Loki and Mayura both noticed for the first time the mistletoe that was hanging innocently from the top of the archway. "You know what that means don't you?" asked Heimdall innocently.

Mayura shook her head. "No... what does it mean?"

Puckering his lips, Heimdall started to make kissing sounds while Narugami answered her straightly. "Kissy kissy Daidouji."

"Okay," replied Mayura, bending down to kiss Loki sweetly on the cheek.

Everyone present except for Reiya and Freyr, who were both too absorbed in the television special, rolled their eyes. Smiling, Loki walked into the kitchen with Mayura, knowing that he had once again won a battle, but Heimdall smirked, knowing that the war was far from over.

Ж

In less than five minutes Loki and Mayura were walking back into the room with a tray full of cookies and another tray of glasses full of milk. Heimdall smiled as they once again walked under the archway at the same time. "Mistletoe?"

Mayura looked at Heimdall and blinked. "But I thought we already did that."

"Every time a boy and a girl walk under the mistletoe at the same time, you have to kiss," explained Heimdall sagely.

Narugami nodded his head, joining Heimdall's teasing. "That's the rules."

"Oh, okay..." replied Mayura. "Can I put the tray of milk down first?"

"Sure," replied Heimdall slyly.

Smiling kindly at Heimdall, Mayura walked over to the small table in front of the sofa. Walking back to where Loki had stayed, Mayura took his tray as well and placed it on the table next to the milk. Walking back once again to Loki, who was still under the mistletoe, Mayura bent down to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Wait..." interrupted Heimdall.

"Yes?"

"You can't kiss him on the check again. See, you already kissed Loki there and that wasn't a real kiss. Mistletoe is for _real_ kisses," he explained. Narugami nodded his head in agreement—he only had four more to go before he lost. "And..."

"And what Kazumi?" asked Loki, already beginning to be slightly annoyed at Heimdall. He was far too happy for his liking.

"You owe Loki three kisses Mayura-onee-chan."

"Three!" exclaimed Mayura. "But we were just..."

"One for the time you two were under the mistletoe with the trays, one for when you took Loki's tray, and one for right now," he said smiling triumphantly.

"Come on Mayura-san. Its tradition," chimed in Skuld. If Loki wasn't going to love her then Skuld was determined to have as much fun teasing the cute 'couple to be' as possible.

"You're so lucky Mayura-san," pouted Verdandi. "I wish I was under the mistletoe with Thor."

Narugami turned to look at Verdandi blushing radioactively. "You, you... you want to, to ki, kiss me?" he asked stuttering. Verdandi lowered her blushing, realizing what she had said out loud.

"Hey Narukami-kun, perhaps you should have tried out for the role of Rudolf. Your face is redder than his nose!" commented Loki.

"Loki!" warned Narugami, shaking his fist in anger. "Don't you still have kisses to get from Daidouji?"

It was then that the television program went into a commercial break. "Loki's getting kisses from Yamato Nadeshiko?" asked Freyr teary eyed. "But... Freyr wants to kiss Yamato Nadeshiko..."

"Er... Kaitou-san..."

"Loki-sama..." was all that Reiya could say as she felt her world to begin to fall apart.

"Hurry up before it has to be four kisses Mayura-onee-chan," piped in Heimdall, all but bursting at the seams in laughter.

Kneeling down, Mayura kissed Loki gently on the forehead and giggled as she kissed him on the nose. Mayura pulled back blushing, not believing she was kissing Loki-kun.

"You still have one more to go Mayura-onee-chan. And you can't kiss him on the check, forehead, or nose this time either," he exclaimed smiling cheerfully.

"Come on Daidouji. It's time for a real kiss. Smoochy smoochy..." urged Narugami. He was quickly running out of kisses.

Gulping, Mayura leaned down once more and kissed Loki above the chin but below the lips, only catching a little of his bottom lip. Pulling away, Loki dashed towards the bathroom saying that he needed some water or something like that.

"But Freyr wants to kiss Yamato Nadeshiko... why does Loki get all the luck..." sulked Freyr.

"Then why don't you just go up and kiss her?" asked Skuld confused.

"That would be cheating. It has to be by accident! It's not fair Heimdall-ru!" he cried, hugging the much shorter god.

Meanwhile Mayura blinked before looking hurt, wondering if she had somehow done something wrong. It wasn't until Reiya began to cry that Mayura broke from her daze. Running over to Reiya, Mayura hugged the little girl tightly. "It's okay Reiya. Loki-kun still likes you."

Narugami, Heimdall and even the Norns snickered at her remark.

"He does?" asked Reiya cutely, wiping tears from her eyes and sniffing. "But he... you..."

"We were just playing a holiday game Reiya-chan. It doesn't mean anything!" explained Mayura emphatically; perhaps trying to convince herself more than Reiya.

"Really?"

"Of course Reiya-chan. Would you like some more hot chocolate Reiya-chan? That always made me feel better."

"Okay..."

"I'll be back in two seconds Reiya-chan," she called looking back at Reiya, not paying attention to what of in front of her, that is, until she bumped into Loki.

Heimdall cleared this throat and looked up.

"Loki, Loki-kun..." stuttered Mayura. "I..."

"A full five seconds Daidouji" prod Narugami. If Loki didn't make a move on this kiss...

"That's right Mayura-onee-chan. We want a real kiss now," urged on Heimdall, confident that he would win. Skuld and Verdandi on the other hand were looking rather worried, and Reiya and Freyr looked ready to cry. Worried that Reiya would become Freya if she became too upset, Yamino went over to comfort the goddess, and Fenrir jumped on her lap, wanting to be petted, although both kept on close eye on what was going on his their father. Meanwhile, Urd continued to sip her hot chocolate leisurely like she had been the whole time.

"Five seconds," taunted Heimdall, fully enjoying himself.

Mayura gulped and looked down at Loki. "Loki-kun, I'm sorry I..."

Loki looked straight into her eyes, trying to calm her down. "It's alright Mayura. Let's just get it over with," he stated calmly, although there was definite color on his cheeks.

She nodded her head and kneeled down in front of the 'little' boy. Cupping his face in her hands, Mayura sweetly kissed Loki on the lips, counting in her head. _One one-hund-red, two one-hund-red, three one-hund-red..._ As soon as she had reached five seconds Mayura broke the kiss and ran into the kitchen.

Loki on the other hand was rooted into place, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"No... Loki! I thought for sure it would take five kisses..." whined Narugami.

"Loki-sama…" cried Reiya, ignoring Yamino's and Fenrir's efforts. "Loki-sama is... but Reiya... Reiya..." Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her. "Loki! You have to kiss me Loki!" cried Freya, glomping Loki under the mistletoe.

"Eh! Freya..." Loki tried to squirm out of the love goddess's tight grip.

Kneeling down so that she was at eye level with Loki's chibi form, Freya's lips drew ever closer to his own. "I love you... Loki..."

"No!" yelled Freyr, pulling the two apart with ease. "That's it! Stop! Let go, let go," commanded Freyr, blowing his police whistle he hadn't had a moment before.

"But onii-sama! I love him... and... and we're almost under the mistletoe!" protested Freya.

"Not with, with... him!" he yelled, grabbing Freya, trying to pull her away from Loki. The others just stared as they watched the series of events before them.

"Reiya-chan! I got your hot chocolate!" yelled Mayura as she ran into the front room from the kitchen.

Looking up, Freya was startled to see Mayura and consequently let go of Loki. Without Freya's hold on him, Loki fell backwards onto the floor—right into Mayura, dropping the hot chocolate harmlessly onto the floor."

"My clean floor!"

Getting up slowly, Loki grabbed Mayura's hand to pull her up into a kneeling position. "Are you alright Mayura? You're not hurt at all?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm alright Loki-kun," she replied blushing.

Heimdall cleared his throat. Grimacing Loki and Mayura looked up at the same time. They were once again under the mistletoe. "Ten seconds..."

"I have to kiss Loki first! We were under the mistletoe too!" retorted Freya angrily, struggling to get out of her brother's hold.

"Freyr will not let Freyr's imouto kiss Loki," he stated adamantly, holding Freya tight.

"Ten seconds," repeated Heimdall.

Blushing furiously, Mayura leaned in to kiss Loki once again. Loki closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying as hard as possible to remain still and not respond as Mayura continued the soft brush of their lips.

_One Norse god...  
__Two Norse gods...  
__Th...ree Norse gods...  
__Ff...fo..._ _ur__ Norse gods...  
__Ffffi...fiv...ve Norse gods...  
__Six No...Nors...e gods...  
__Ssss...Sssss...Ssssevvv..._

Giving up, Loki brought his hands up to Mayura's face and drew her in closer, quickly changing the kiss from sweet to passionate, his form changing as he continued to kiss her.

"Sixth kiss, I win," gloated Heimdall triumphantly, "A hundred dollars apiece."

"Loki! Why couldn't you have waited until the eighth!" whined Skuld.

Drawing back from the kiss for air, Loki gazed at Mayura.

"Loki-kun?"

Adult Loki smiled and nodded as he pulled her up to her feet, drawing her purposely away from the mistletoe.

"Or at least the seventh," cried Verdandi as she handed Heimdall a hundred dollars. Urd quietly sipped her hot chocolate once again.

"I thought you were mine... Loki!" Freya stopped struggling to get away from her brother and fell to the floor sobbing as her brother's arms fell slack around her.

"Yamato Nadeshiko..."

"Wasn't that fifth kiss good enough?" asked Narugami as he forked over a hundred dollars of his hard earned money. Sadly he looked in his wallet and found only a few singles. "Looks like I'm eating here for awhile... megane..."

Taking Mayura's hands into his, Loki walked under the mistletoe and kissed her over and over again.

* * *

**LokiGirl's Notes: **Well that was my Loki Christmas fic. Hope you enjoyed it! For those who didn't quite understand the ending, the gods had bet when Loki would kiss Mayura back and return to his true form, and Heimdall won with the guess of six kisses. 


End file.
